Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the contractor shall furnish all the necessary services, qualified personnel, material, equipment, and facilities, not otherwise provided by the Government, as needed to perform the following work. Specifically, the contractor, in cooperation and collaboration with NICHD Contracting Officer?s Representative (COR), shall perform the following duties: 1 Store and continue stability test on GMP grade Acyline drug (a potent gonadotropin-releasing hormone antagonist, to assess drug safety and ability to suppress spermatogenesis) substance and vialed product. 2 Store and continue stability test on GMP grade Metastin (Kisspeptin). 3 Store research grade Acyline, a contraceptive . 4 Receive, store, ship and/or record compounds/products to a third party or NICHD at the written request of the Project Officer.